Reason?
by Myosotis sylvatica
Summary: Tak butuh sebuah alasan untuk mencintai dan menyayangi seseorang / Dedicated to Yumisaki Shinju's birthday yang sudah lama lewat / DraMione / RnR?


**.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** HarPott milik bunda JK. Rowling

 **Warning:** Typo(s), Lots of mistake, EYD berantakan, OOC (maybe), dan jauh dari kata 'Sempurna'

 **Dedicated** for **Yumisaki Shinju**

and **DraMione Lovers**

 **Enjoy this fic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REASON?**

~oOo~

~ _Tak butuh sebuah alasan untuk mencintai dan menyayangi seseorang.~_

~oOo~

Aku Draco Malfoy, kapten quidditch asrama Slytherin yang kini memasuki tahun ketujuh di Hogwarts. _–Usai peperangan._

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah orang – **Gila** , gila karena terlalu mencintai quidditch, dan mereka selalu berpikir bahwa aku mungkin tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis selayaknya teman-teman seangkatanku yang lainnya.

Mereka semua terlalu _Naif_ , karena sebenarnya mereka tidak tau apa-apa tentang aku, siapa bilang aku tak pernah jatuh _'cinta'_ kepada seorang gadis?

Karena nyatanya kini aku sedang –kacau, kacau karena aku merasa otakku sedang tidak bekerja dengan baik akhir-akhir ini, hanya karena kehadiran seorang **'Gadis'** berambut cokelat lebat, serta dua gigi depan yang tumbuh lebih besar, dan satu lagi dia adalah 'RIVAL'ku garis bawahi itu!

Yahh... walau status darah sudah dihapuskan dan juga semua tampak lebih damai sekarang. Tetap saja menyukai –mudblood adalah hal yg sangat tabu dalam silsilah keluargaku.

Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat gila, dan aku bertekad untuk menyimpannya sendiri. 'Yaa... aku akan menyimpan perasaan ini...' Tekadku. 'Bahkan aku akan mulai melupakannya...' Tambahku.

.

.

Besok adalah waktu dimana tim Slytherin akan bertanding melawan Gryffindor, aku harus berusaha untuk jadi yang terbaik. Tapi aku harus menghilangkan bayangan tawanya dan senyumnya dari benakku, sesegera mungkin! Agar aku bisa menyusun strategi sebaik mungkin.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lapangan quidditch untuk menjernihkan pikiranku, hanya quidditch yang dapat mengerti diriku saat ini.

"Aaww..."

Langkah ku terhenti ketika mendengar rintihan seorang wanita, aku memutuskan untuk melihat kearah suara rintihan itu terdengar,

"Granger...? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku dengan terkejut.

"Malfoy?! Oh–aku sedang–terjatuh, seperti yang kau lihat!" jawabnya tak kalah terkejut denganku, mendengar jawabannya membuatku tersenyum tipis. _–sangat tipis._

" –Ehm, apakah kau tidak mau menolong–ku?" tanyanya berhati-hati, kuulurkan tanganku sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaannya, Hermione menerima uluran tanganku –astaga tangannya begitu lembut.

Setelah aku yakin _Dia_ benar-benar sudah dapat berdiri tegak aku bermaksud melepaskan tanganku darinya, aku–ak–aku sebenarnya tak ingin melepaskan tangan lembut itu, tapi –aku sudah terlanjur berjanji, –ughh persetan dengan tangan lembut ini! Akhirnya, setelah selesai berdebat dengan batinku, aku melepaskan tanganku darinya dengan sedikit kasar.

Dan ternyata tak sesuai dugaanku, kaki _nya_ sedang terkilir –alhasil, hampir saja dia terjatuh –lagi– kutopang tubuhnya dengan tanganku, aku dapat merasakan hembusan napasnya di wajahku, aku juga bisa melihat pantulan wajahku dimata hazelnya –yang sangat indah– jantung berdebar tak karuan, perutku terasa seperti sedang dililit ular yang berukuran besar, ughh.. aku benci sensasi ini, tapi aku menyukai iris hazel _nya_ dann... jarak sempit ini.. –mungkin– _mungkinkah ini adalah takdir?_

"Ehm, – maafkan aku" ujar _nya._ kali ini aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku saja.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ku angkat tubuh munggilnya menuju Hospital Wing's. Hermione terlihat sedikit tersentak saat aku langsung menggendongnya tanpa izin, tapi dia langsung menutupi wajah terkejutnya dengan langsung menghujaniku dengan beribu macam pertanyaan disepanjang perjalanan.

"... aku sempat kaget saat tahu tadi kau mau menolongku. hehe..." ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tak mengacuhkannya. Dia hanya mendengus sebal melihat responku.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan _–nya_ aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama saja. Karena pikiranku terasa makin kacau saat mengingat setiap sentuhan dan juga ekspresi wajahnya yang sering berubah-ubah namun terlihat sangat manis dimataku.

Kurebahkan tubuhku diatas ranjang nyamanku, kucoba untuk memejamkan kedua netraku sekedar untuk menghilangkan penat dan juga meredakan debaran jantungku yang tak mau berdetak dengan normal. Demi celana dalam Merlin! Rasanya jantungku seakan mau lepas, padahal kejadian itu sudah berlalu sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

"Hey Mate!"

"Oh Merlin! Kau mengagetkan ku saja Blaise!" Dengusku sebal pada Blaise yang baru muncul.

"Ugh... Kau saja yang terlalu asyik dengan dunia mu 'Sendiri' Tuan Malfoy!" Ucapnya sambil memberi penekanan pada kata 'Sendiri'. Membuatku merasa sangat kesal padanya.

"Diam kau Zabini!" Ujarku sambil melempar bantal yang berada tak jauh dariku.

"Ooh... Santai Mate! Memang apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sekarang? Kau bisa bercerita padaku. Jika kau mau?" Ucapnya sambil menangkap bantal yang kulemparkan padanya.

"Mau mencoba menjadi orang bijak. Huh?" Aku hanya mendengus sebal mendengar ucapannya.

"Oh, ayolah Mate! Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan akan menjadi tempatmu bercerita." Balasnya bersungguh-sungguh. Iya, bersungguh-sungguh!

Pada akhirnya aku memang menceritakan semua yang kurasakan pada gadis bersurai cokelat lebat itu, bahkan kejadian ' _tadi'_ juga kuceritakan padanya.

"Bwahahaha...! Kau serius suka pada wanita garang itu Drac?" Ucap Blaise sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Cih! Kau juga pasti akan merasakannya!" Balasku sebal.

"Tapi aku menjadi khawatir saat mendengar ceritamu Drac." Ucapnya setelah bisa mengontrol tawanya.

"Khawatir? Apa yang membuatmu khawatir?" Tanyaku heran.

"Jika kau sedang kalut dengan perasaanmu, apa jadinya pertandingan besok? Lagipula kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mengutarakan perasaanmu saja?" Bukannya jawaban yang kuterima, namun malah pertanyaan yg dilemparkannya.

"Eh, mengutarakan perasaan? Memang hal itu bisa membuatku berhenti menjadi kalut dan tak tenang?" Semburku padanya.

"Tentu saja bisa Mate!" Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

Aku tertegun mendengar perkataannya. Ahh, akan kupikirkan lagi nanti. Sedangkan Blaise ternyata sudah pergi dari kamarku.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Granger!" Teriakku saat melihatnya sedang berjalan sendiri, sepertinya ia baru kembali dari Hospital Wings.

"Ada apa Malfoy?" Balasnya saat aku sudah berhasil menyamai langkahnya.

"Apa kakimu sudah sembuh?" Tanyaku sambil mengatur detak jantungku. Bahkan keringat dingin pun mulai membasahi tubuhku saat ini. Akan kubunuh Blaise jika saran yang diberikannya tidak berhasil sebentar lagi!

"Sudah sembuh, tadi kakiku hanya sedikit terkilir Malfoy," Jawab Hermione sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Err–bisakah kita bicara berdua Granger?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

"Hahaha... Kau ini benar-benar lucu Malfoy!" Jawabnya sambil tertawa, aku heran, apa yang lucu dari perkataanku barusan?

"Apa yang lucu Granger?" Tanyaku sambil mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Sekarang ini kita sedang bicara berdua Malfoy, pfftt..." Ucapnya sambil menahan tawa.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal mendengarnya, ah... bagaimana bisa aku menyukai gadis ini Merlin?!

"Sudah puas menertawaiku Granger?" Tanyaku setelah melihatnya berhasil berhenti untuk tertawa.

"Oke.. oke.., sekarang kita akan membicarakan apa memang?" Tanyanya, membuat peluh kembali membasahi tubuhku.

"Ehm, ikut aku Granger." Jawabku setelah berhasil mengatur debaran jantungku yang semakin menggila kini.

Ku genggam tangan mungilnya dan mulai membawanya ber–Apparate.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Kado fanfic yang amat sangat terlambat, /ditimpuk sepatu/ maaf banget yaa... dan juga,**

 **Maaf banget kalo disini mereka semua pada OOC, dan juga Feel–nya gak kerasa banget... *bungkuk-bungkuk* :'D**

 **Kak Yumisaki, maaf kalo gak sesuai dengan selera kakak :,)**

 _ **So,**_ **jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review, karena kritikan dan saran yang kalian berikan akan sangat berharga**

 **Salam hangat,  
Myosotis Sylvatica;)**


End file.
